Soiling her Bathroom
by C0rnBread
Summary: Ron vs. Cheese Sticks. Hermione's cleaning spree. The two are married, and well, you'll see. I find humor in it, hopefulley you will too! PG13 for one small scene, but better safe than sorry!


AN: sut had a thought today, decided to share it with you lot... this should be a one chapter deal so yea....

Soiling the Bathroom

One day under the weasley room many many years after the trios 7th year. After Harry killed Voldemort, and ended up dieing himself. Ron and Hermione had gotten married, and had thier many children. It was a sunday afternoon, and Hermione was ona cleaning spree, as she is on every sunday afternoon. Ron had gotten some Cheese sticks, and was baking them in hermiones newly cleaned oven, much to her dismay.

Ron had jsut finished munching on his cheese sticks as hermione exited the hallway bathroom, and entered the kitchen to havea butterbeer.

"I pronounce this house... clean," she exclaimed as she twisted teh top off of the butterbeer bottle and sat down next to Ron. "I swear, somethimes this house is too small, and sometimes its too big.

"I pronounce these cheese sticks great! And finished," Ron leaned back and started to pat his stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How can you eat those things? They are so gross and greasy!"

"Not sure," he shrugged then grinned, "but I just did! The amazing Wizard of a Vacuum!!"

"Honestly Ron, I dont know how you stay so skinny! I eat five times better than you and well, look at me!"

Just then their edlest daughter, Aimee, entered the kitchen. She carried on the weasley family traist with her flaming read hair, and freckles. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Mom, Ken jsut broke up with me!!" the 16 year old wailed and she hugged her mother.

"Ooh," hermione cooed to her daughter, "Ken is a jerk. If he cant see how wonderful you are, thats his problem. He is the one missing out." The girl continued to wail.

Aimee looked up at her mother, and walked away. "You dont understand!" And she was out the kitchen door.

Ron shifted uncomfortable at the kitchen table. He never really felt comfortable when he heard his baby was hurt. He always felt the rage to pull out his muggle shot gun and stick it up the guys pee hole and pullt he trigger. ((AN: excuse the graphics please.))

He looked to Hermione and smiled. She was still in her cleaing gear. He would love to help her, but that never worked. She always fought him off with the toilet bowl brush demanding she do it herself. She wore an apron with frilly lace on the borders of it, her elbow length rubber gloves lay on the table. Ron at the moment wanted nothing more than to hold her.

He stood up and walked over to her, and picked her up. He carried her to their bedroom. He walked down the hallway, ignoring the questiopons he was getting from her. He looked at the pictures of their 3 children. Aimee, Harry, and Stefanie. Their three beautiful children. 16, 13, and 9. His parents were upset that they were only going to have three children, but they quickly got over it, and loved their three very much.

He laid her on the bed and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him, affection showing in her eyes. Tears slowly filled Rons eyes. He loved Hermione so much, god he did. He wanted to give the world to her, he wanted to give her everything. He gave her three children, a home, his love, and everyother last thing he could think of. And now, well, now he wanted to ravish her.

Ron slowly took off hermiones apron, and threw it across the room as she giggled. He slowly peeled off her shirt, kissing every inch of skin he exposed as he went, untill that too was thrown across the room. Suddenly ron stopped and looked up at the wall.

"Oh dear," he cried out as he ran out of the room, "I need to soil your clean bathroom!"

"Ronald Weasley, dont you dare mess it up!!" Hermione shouited after him, sitting up on the bed.

Ron closed the door hurridly and did his business. Hermione, with her shirt back on, waited outside of the bathroom, tapping her foot. Soon ran came back out witha good natured grin on his face.

"How do you like me now?" he put his hands in his pockets and he strolled down the hallway. "I shouldnt have eaten those cheese sticks."

Hermione gasped at him, and went into the bathroom to scurb the toilet again, but the second she stepped in, she stepped out. As she waved her hand feverently in front of her face, she yelled at Rons back, "Its called a fan!!"

"I know." he called back.

AN: okay, its out of me. I thought it was sorta funny. My mom went on her cleaning spree and well, the cheese sticks got me. I said to her, "Im going to go soil your bathroom now." and wheni cam out, i asked her, "how do you liek me now?"..... Just the little things give me ideas.... sometimes its a sad story.

Spelling, i know.... ive given up on that a looooong time ago when i couldnt find my microsoft office disc. Maybe ill get it again someday, but saddly, that day is not today. If you want to flame me, go for it, i dont really care, btu if your gonna flame me, do it right and remember my message. I already know of the spelling!!!

CB


End file.
